


Come Home

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [6]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Daryl, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Daryl, Making Up, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent Daryl, Pregnancy, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is It Mine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

October 2012

Avery groaned out helplessly as she looked at Beth who had came over to help her pack things away because lately it seemed that was all she was ever doing. Packing stuff to get it ready to move to Daryl's trailer as well as getting rid of a lot of stuff too because everything she owned just wouldn't fit into a trailer, not when she took into consideration Daryl's own things.

Though right now her and Beth weren't packing. They had went in search of the ultrasound pictures that Avery had, had on the fridge just earlier this week and were now gone. They had been pictures she had taken at her last ultrasound and now they were just gone as if they had vanished into thin air.

"Any luck?" Avery asked as she looked at Beth, a hand coming to rest on her belly which was now big and sticking out and her mom swore she was bigger than most women at six months so of course her mom was convinced she was having twins though the doctor had reassured Avery numerous times during each visit that there was only one baby inside of her. A baby she had found out last month was going to be a boy.

Beth shook her head as she leaned against the kitchen sink, "None," she answered sounding a bit regretful.

At her answer Avery again groaned, "It's like the thing just grew legs and walked the fuck off," she said a bit harshly as she moved to stand beside Beth. "I just don't know where it can be."

"Do you think maybe Daryl could have taken it?" Beth suggested as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean he's been over here helping you pack too."

"He wouldn't take my ultrasound pictures," Avery shook her head at that thought. "Daryl's not that sentimental."

Beth scoffed at that, "He gave you his mother's ring as an engagement ring Avie. He's a bit sentimental at least," she shrugged before moving from where she stood. "We might as well get to packing though. It's getting late and I kind of promised Luanne I'd come over after I helped you. She's having some sort of dinner and she also invited Graham."

Avery rolled her eyes at Beth's last words though mainly they were because Avery had a bit of resentment towards Beth. Just a bit. Beth still got to live her life while Avery was now twenty-one and pregnant with her first child. A child that as much as she was growing to love it sometimes still felt like a mistake.

"Bet Graham's gonna bring Chet," Avery commented as she followed Beth down the hall to the bathroom which was the room they had chose to pack up tonight. "You know Graham and Chet can't go anywhere without each other."

"Speaking of Chet, have you seen or talked to him since you two broke up?" Beth asked with a hint of curiousness to her tone.

"No," Avery answered knowing she hadn't seen Chet since their break up two weeks before Jessica's wedding when she had ended things after finding out that he had been sleeping with Shae a girl who worked at the same Starbucks that Chet did. "Probably for the best too because I'd murder him and I don't think I want to give birth to my son in jail."

Beth laughed at that comment, "You'd probably murder Shae too. Last I heard from Graham they're still together."

"Of course they are," Avery said before rolling her eyes. "He'll probably cheat on her too though. He'll give her an engagement ring and then fuck a co-worker just like he did to me."

"You two were engaged?" Beth asked and Avery paused because she hadn't meant to reveal that. It was something that no one had really known because the same week he had proposed had been the week she found out he had been cheating on her.

Avery nodded her head softly as they made it to the bathroom, "Probably a good thing I found out he was cheating when I did."

"No kidding," Beth stated as she shook her head, some of her blonde hair getting into her face though she moved it out. "But don't you miss him or still love him?"

Again Avery had to pause though this time it was so she could take in Beth's words on if she missed Chet and if she still loved him.

"I mean he was the man I thought I was gonna marry," Avery shrugged as she walked into the bathroom. "I dated him for two years of my life. Of course I miss parts of him..I miss what I thought we had but what I thought we had was a lie because he was too busy fucking some other woman but I don't love him anymore," she said as she shook her head, her mind instantly going to Daryl as she said that. "Kind of hard to love someone when you're in love with someone else."

Now it was Beth who paused as she looked Avery over again seeming curious, "You're in love with someone else?" she asked though her tone implied she had it all figured out. "You and Daryl?" she asked again before Avery even had time to answer her first question.

"There is no me and Daryl yet..." Avery trailed off as she sighed a bit. "I mean we're kind of maybe having sex because pregnancy is really making me horny."

Beth laughed at that as she began to pack stuff away into one of the boxes that had been brought into the bathroom. "And having sex with him has made you realize you have deeper feelings for him?"

Avery blushed and nodded her head slightly, "Basically," she smiled softly as she locked eyes with Beth. "That and just seeing how he's been so far through this pregnancy. I never even expected him to stick around but he's been going to as many appointments as he can with me..I mean when he's not working at Merle's garage and it's making me see him in a new light. I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather have had a baby with," she said knowing that now she never could see herself in a future life having a baby with Chet.

Chet would have been too busy with getting his degree in becoming a doctor and even before they had broken up he had been too busy though now Avery was sure some of the excuses he blamed on college were just him wanting to spend time with Shae.

Beth just smiled at that, "Guess I lost that bet I had going with Merle and Zac," she said as she frowned slightly.

"Bet?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"We had a bet going on who would fall in love first," Beth shrugged as if it was nothing. "They both thought it would be you but I said Daryl."

"Sounds just like something they'd do," Avery stated as she tried to hold back a laugh. "I'm more surprised you joined in though."

Beth again shrugged as she gave Avery an innocent smile, "Kind of fun betting and I may have been a bit drunk when I agreed to it."

Avery just rolled her eyes at that, though she didn't say anything more. Instead a sort of comfortable silence fell between Beth and Avery as they continued to pack things up in the bathroom.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we really having this argument?!" Avery asked in a huff as she walked into the trailer behind Daryl. "Or really lack of one since you've been ignoring me ever since we ran into Chet at the store," she spoke bringing up the incident that had made Daryl go into silent mode. The fact that just an hour or two ago they had ran into her ex at the grocery store. 

He of course had thought it was best if he stopped to talk to Avery like she even wanted that and somehow since then Daryl had been silent, ignoring her or when he did acknowledge what she said it was only in grunts or eye rolls.

"Is it mine?" Daryl questioned finally breaking his silence as he turned to look at Avery though his expression was well he almost looked a bit scared.

"Is what yours?" Avery asked as she raised her voice slightly knowing what he was referring too but she wanted to hear it come from his mouth.

Daryl just shook his head any traces of hurt on his face gone and now replaced with what looked like anger. "The baby," he finally spoke confirming Avery's suspicions. "Is that baby mine?" he questioned again as he stepped a bit closer to Avery. "I saw it in that asshole's face the moment he saw you and the bump. He was mentally asking himself if he was the father and I get why. He said it himself as plain as day when he said the last time he saw you was two weeks before Jessica's wedding. So is the baby mine or not?"

Looking away from Daryl, Avery had to blink back a few tears because even though she had figured that was what he had been asking and as much as she had wanted him to vocalize the words it hurt her that he even doubted that he was the father of their baby. That he was second guessing everything now that she was six months pregnant and their wedding was almost two weeks away.

"Like I'd lie about something this big?" Avery finally asked as she looked back up at him. "I'd make you believe a baby is yours when it isn't?" she asked as she shook her head. "This is baby is yours. It's ours," she stated though she could see on his face he wasn't totally convinced. "Chet and I did break up two weeks before Jessica's wedding and then two days later I got my period. I bled for seven fucking days if you really wanna know!" she yelled knowing she hadn't ever really yelled at him ever.

Not even when she had first told him about the baby and back then she hadn't even wanted to be pregnant and especially with his baby though over time things had changed and she had accepted having his baby and she had fallen in love with him. Was still in love with him despite this setback in his attitude, though she sure as hell wouldn't tell him right now that she loved him.

"I had sex with you six days after my period ended," Avery stated as she tried to calm herself slightly. "There's no way it's his baby and you're the only person I had sex with after I broke up with him. You're the only person I had sex with after my break up so yes it's your baby."

When Daryl still stood there staring at her with doubt in his eyes Avery shook her head now getting angry at him. "Fuck you Dixon," she spat out as she turned on her heel, heading back towards the front door she had came inside not too long ago.

"Where the hell are you goin' little girl?" Daryl asked her his voice harsh and cold and Avery stopped in her tracks. 

"My parents," Avery answered him just as harshly. She knew it was really the only place she had to go since she had finally got fully moved in with Daryl three days ago. "Don't really wanna see your face right now," she admitted as she finally opened the door and stepped outside, slamming the door shut behind her as she did so.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really are stupid aren't ya?" Merle asked as he sat on Daryl's couch and looked up at him and Daryl felt his cheeks heat up under Merle's judging gaze. "You aren't even married to the bitch yet and you already have her running to her parents house because of an argument?"

Daryl continued to blush as he sat down beside Merle feeling a bit defeated because he knew Merle was right. He was stupid and he had probably fucked things up. At this rate he'd be surprised if she even let him be around their baby now. "I know I'm stupid okay. I didn't call you over just to make me feel worse."

"Then why the hell did you call me over?" Merle asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Cause you thought I'd let you wallow in your misery?" he questioned with a laugh. "Might tell you, you fucked up but I sure as shit ain't going to let you wallow. Gonna tell you to grow a pair of balls and go get your bitch."

Glaring slightly Daryl wanted to tell Merle to stop calling Avery a bitch, something he had done for so long and lately well for some reason it had been getting on Daryl's nerves. Not sitting right with him but for now he just bit his tongue deciding he really didn't want to argue with someone else tonight.

"She don't wanna see me right now," Daryl told Merle as he shook his head. "Ain't going after her if she don't wanna see me."

Merle scoffed at his brother's words though before he could say anything a knock sounded on the door and Daryl suspected it was the pizza delivery person with the pizza that Merle had called in for not long after he had shown up.

Watching as his brother stood up Daryl rolled his eyes when he saw Merle pick up his wallet to go pay for the pizza though again he didn't say anything to his brother, he just sat there in silence as Merle opened the door then quickly paid for the pizza's walking back over to the couch with both boxes. Boxes he slowly out down on the coffee table.

"Nice picture you have in your wallet there Darylina," Merle taunted as he sat back down next to Daryl as he opened the wallet, showing the picture of an ultrasound in one of the slots that was for pictures. "Didn't know you were so attached to that thing already."

Daryl once again found himself blushing as he took his wallet from Merle, looking down at the picture he had sort of stolen from Avery's fridge. "It's not a thing. It's my son," he muttered out sounding confident in that even if just earlier today he had been a bit stubborn and scared. Scared that the baby who like Merle had stated he was already attached too wasn't his. "And of course I'm attached. It's my kid," he smiled slowly as he ran a finger over the picture.

Truth be told he was still scared shitless he'd fuck things up for the kid maybe had fucked up being able to see the kid but it was his kid and he was attached to it. "Seeing it on the screen and in pictures. Kind of hard not to be attached."

Merle shook his head at that, "So it's your kid now?" he questioned as he again looked at Daryl with a bit of judgement. 

Daryl nodded his head as the blush returned to his cheeks, "Course it's my kid," he told him as he chewed his lip nervously. "Was just fucking scared earlier. Didn't want to find out that the baby I already love ain't mine. Didn't want to think of finding out way down the road that he wasn't my son. That he belonged to some asshole who looked like he could be in a magazine."

"Such a sap baby brother," Merle grunted out as he shook his head. "Good luck making things right with your woman."

Going silent at that Daryl heaved a sigh because he really wasn't sure how he could make things right with her. Not after accusing her of maybe lying about something that huge.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery looked up from where she was sitting on her parents porch swing, reading a baby name book when she heard a car pulling into the drive way. Seeing the familiar small blue pick up truck that was Daryl's she closed the baby name book and raised an eyebrow as he got out and walked to the porch.

"Come to accuse me of lying again?" Avery asked a bit harshly bringing up the argument they had, had last night. An argument that had lead her to her parents house.

Daryl looked away from her and Avery watched as he raised his hand, beginning to chew at his nails, a habit he did when nervous. "No," he finally spoke around his thumb. "Came to say I'm sorry," he told her and god did he look so small, almost reminding her of a child somewhat. A child who was scared to be punished and could she blame him? Not really, not with what she knew of his childhood and how his dad was.

Heaving a sigh Avery stood from the porch swing, holding the book in her hand, "So you're sorry. Do you still have doubts about me lying about this baby?"

"No," Daryl answered as he shook his head, his hand falling away from his mouth. "Know it's mine..knew it was mine then too but I was just scared," he admitted and him admitting that surprised Avery because he never was so vulnerable. "Didn't want to lose the baby that I've grown so attached too already."

Going silent now it was Avery who looked away from Daryl.

"Come home please," Daryl continued in Avery's silence. "I know I fucked up and I admit it. I'm man enough to do it and I'd like you to come home and live with me again."

Looking back up Avery couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips when Daryl kept asking her to come home. Liking the fact that he was calling it her home too even without them being married yet.

"I'll come home," she agreed as she kept her smile. "But you still owe me for being a dickhead," she told him playfully though before she could say anything else she felt arms envelope her and she couldn't help but laugh as Daryl pulled her into a hug, slightly lifting her off the ground.


End file.
